


Tiny Dancer

by germana9



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Depression, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slavery, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onodera Ritsu is in love with his young master, Saga Masamune. After Saga falls in love with him in return, betrayals and misunderstandings separate the two. Ten years later, they are reunited when the star of a virgin dance troupe at Takano-sama's party turns out to be the young Onodera Ritsu. Will broken hearts be mended, and past mistakes forgiven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library

Ritsu peered around the corner and into the library, where only moments before his master, Saga-sama, had disappeared into. His heart leapt when he saw Saga-sama alone, carefully contemplating the bookshelves before he returned the book he had been carrying. Ritsu couldn’t help smiling to himself excitedly; Saga-sama must have enjoyed this book, for he had only taken it out of the library two days before. In fact, Ritsu had not even had the chance to finish the book he was currently reading (which Saga-sama had read before him). He was therefore very eager to sneak this new book out of the library and read the story that had so riveted his beloved.

Saga-sama himself, of course, knew nothing of Ritsu’s endeavor to read each book that Saga-sama did. Ritsu doubted Saga-sama even knew he existed, let alone that he…. Ritsu’s cheeks colored as he again avoided the thought that often came to his mind. He was overwhelmed with feelings for his master, and yet he was very reluctant to label them as they were: love. How could he fully embrace these feelings (and let them consume him more than they already did) when there was no chance that they would ever be reciprocated? He knew that if he surrendered himself to them, it would destroy him.

For the time being, Ritsu was content to connect with his master in the ways that he could: by secretly watching him from afar, noting the books he was reading and then taking them for himself to read after Saga-sama had finished. It was nowhere near enough to satiate the desires that at night made Ritsu lie awake and ache, but he had managed to delude himself into believing that it was enough for him. 

Ritsu quietly slipped down the hall and hid in a broom closet after he saw that Saga-sama had selected a new book and was moving to exit the library. He waited, holding his breath as Saga-sama’s footsteps passed his hiding place, and then faded away in the distance. Normally, Ritsu would wait until the dead of night before sneaking into the library and taking a book. He had no idea what the consequences would be if he were caught, but he knew they couldn’t be good. This time, however, Ritsu was not as careful as usual. He knew for sure the library was empty, he reasoned, and besides, he literally could not wait to get his hands on that book. So, he emerged from the closet, quickly treaded into the library, and located the book Saga-sama had just returned. It was small, yet thick; black, with small red print embroidered on the cover and spine. From watching Saga-sama the previous two days, Ritsu knew what the book looked like; however, looking at it up-close, carefully flipping through the pages, he became nervous at how old and _valuable_ it looked. _Come on, don’t turn back now_ , Ritsu thought, and, steeling his nerve, he clutched the book to his chest and started heading out of the library. Now it was only a matter of getting to his quarters unnoticed and hiding the book under his pillow.

He was so preoccupied with this thought that, upon exiting the library, he collided with none other than Saga-sama himself. Saga-sama’s eyes widened in surprise, and Ritsu was so shocked he dropped the book.

“Saga-sama!” he exclaimed. His mouth dropped in horror when he saw the book lying on the ground, and he hastened to retrieve it, and then dropped down on all fours.

“I—I apologize,” he stammered, and held out the book. Saga-sama did not move to take it. He seemed to have already regained his composure.

“I certainly don’t care if you borrow a book from the library,” he said in his soft, aloof voice. “Just don’t let my father find out.”

“Oh, uh, yes, sir,” Ritsu managed, still tense. He waited, poised on the floor, and when Saga-sama didn’t move away or speak, he peeked up at him.          

Saga-sama seemed to be looking down at him thoughtfully. Ritsu’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his beloved; brown eyes peering at him under dark lashes, pale skin under jet black hair. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves buttoned up, revealing his forearms, and black pants.           

“What book have you got there?” he asked curiously, bending down and taking the book Ritsu held up to him. “And would you stand up already?” he said, not unkindly.          

Saga-sama raised his eyebrows as he examined the book. “So, you’re the one who’s been reading all the books that I read,” he said, turning his eyes to Ritsu with mild curiosity.        

Ritsu had just risen to his feet, and quickly he dropped his eyes from Saga-sama’s, and his already pink cheeks got redder. Panic surged into him like a punch to the gut.           

“How—how did you—?” he stuttered.           

Saga-sama shrugged. “One time I came back to get a book that I had just finished and put away the day before. Only it was gone, and I couldn’t think of who would have taken it. My father was away; none of my tutors had been there. I didn’t think much of it, though, especially when about a week later the book was back in its place. It only struck me when, a few months later I tried to do the same, and again the book was gone. Since then I’ve noticed that all the books I read disappear for a while after I’ve returned them.”           

Ritsu bowed his head in shame. “I—I’m sorry, master, if I inconvenienced you by taking the books when you needed them.”          

Distracted, Saga-sama waved a dismissive hand. “No, don’t worry about it. I just want to know why you do this.”          

Ritsu’s already racing heart seemed to pick up even more speed. Why? _Because I’m in love with you_. The thought came unbidden, and he cursed inwardly at having finally acknowledged his deep, hopeless feelings.           

There was no way he could tell the truth, so he settled for a partial truth.         

“Well…one time I saw you, reading. And you just looked so engrossed in the book—” _and so peaceful and so mesmerizing_ “—that it caught my attention. I saw you like that several times, and so I decided I wanted to read that book.” When he saw that Saga-sama was listening patiently, he continued: “I really enjoyed that one, and so when I saw you reading other books, I wanted to read those as well.” _Some of them I liked, some of them not so much. But by reading them, at least I felt closer to you_.       

“Which one was it?” Saga-sama asked.           

“Sorry?” Ritsu said, startled.          

“Which one was that first book?”          

“Oh. It was _Cutting for Stone_.”          

“Mmm,” Saga-sama said thoughtfully. “That's one of my favorites. Though I couldn’t really relate to the themes of brotherhood and love. I don’t have any siblings, and I’ve never been in love. I couldn’t really decide if love was a strong enough motivator to explain some of Marion’s actions.” He looked at Ritsu...expectantly? Ritsu couldn’t tell.           

“I don’t know, I think love can make you do irrational things,” he offered, and then felt his cheeks color. Saga-sama’s expression was unreadable as he gazed at him.        

“Let me know when you finish this one,” he finally said, handing the book back. “I really liked it.” Then, after giving Ritsu the tiniest hint of a smile, he left.          

After a stunned moment, heart still pounding, Ritsu left for his quarters, nearly running. Once he reached his dormitory, which housed nine other slaves, he quickly hid the book under his pillow. Sitting down on his bed, he tried to relax and bring his heart rate down. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He felt nervous, terrified, and giddy all at once. Not only had Saga-sama talked to him (and had practically had a whole conversation with him), Saga-sama wanted to talk to him again! Ritsu wanted nothing more than to dive into his book and devour it in one sitting, but he couldn’t; in just a few minutes he had to report to the Leader of the House, and he would begin his evening duties. Tonight, though, he would read it, and finish it! And then maybe tomorrow he would again talk to his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a dream. I'm not great at world-building; for me, this story is more character and sex driven. I guess if I had to describe this world, the technology/setting is similar to that in Hybrid Child (in fact, I picture this Onodera as a half-naked Tsukishima), but sort of more modern?


	2. Party

Takano let his eyes sweep the crowd of guests gathered in his great hall. He wasn’t looking for anyone in particular; in fact, he had absolutely no one whom he was looking forward to seeing. _What a depressing thought_ , he noted mildly. He sipped his drink, continuing to assess the scene. He supposed he should have been a better host, and his step-father certainly would have disapproved, but Takano found he couldn’t be bothered. A feeling of disdain came over him as he watched the men with their greedy, manipulative eyes and their wives with their falsely cheery ones. He was just about to check his watch to see how much time he had left to endure, when a group of people entering the party caught his eye. Rather, it was one man leading a sort of…troupe? There were seven or eight half naked young men, all with long hair in pony tails and adornments on their arms and ankles. The boy at the front of the line, however, had drawn all of Takano’s attention. He seemed to move the most gracefully, with confidence, though still subservient to his master. Though shorter than average, he was not _small,_ per se. His movements hinted at hard, lean muscles beneath his thin limbs. Takano found himself uncharacteristically staring at this beautiful creature. Perhaps the boy felt himself being watched, for his eyes suddenly found Takano’s, and then immediately averted, a dark flush spreading through his cheeks. Some sort of recognition dawned on Takano—did he know that person from somewhere?—when all of a sudden he felt a hand clap on his back.           

“See something you like?” It was Isaka-san. Takano suppressed a groan. He supposed doing so would be disrespectful to his guest of honor, though it was hardly a secret that he disliked the man. Instead he scowled and looked away from the group. 

“No.”        

“It’s just as well. Oda never sells his dancers; he’ll only do it for a fortune.”           

Takano frowned. “Wait, who are they?”           

Isaka-san let out a hearty laugh and clapped him on the back again. “My man, don’t you know the entertainment that you booked for your own party?”          

Takano just rolled his eyes; both he and Isaka knew that he had played very little part in the planning of his party.          

“Those are Oda’s Virgin Dancers.”

“‘Virgin Dancers’?”         

“Yes, sir. You can look, but you can’t touch. They’re said to be the best dancers in all of Japan.”           

Takano returned his gaze to the group as Isaka-san moved away. Now all of the dancers were standing against the wall, out of the way of the party, except for the one who had attracted Takano’s eye. This man stood with his master, a short, stocky, muscular man with a shrewd face. Takano watched the two of them as they moved about the party; he found himself mesmerized by the boy’s long auburn hair swaying with his movements and almost glowing in the dim lighting of the party.           

For the next hour or so, Takano did little but covertly watch the slave from the safety of his seat behind the high table. Several people approached and greeted him, including several women everyone knew to be bachelorettes. Takano was cool, polite, and charming, but internally he was seething with impatience. The party was dreadfully boring, and the only thing that kept him going was his eagerness to see the dancers perform.

Finally, dinner was served. Takano picked at his food. None of the dancers were eating. After the plates were cleared and wine was served it was time for the evening’s entertainment. A hush settled over the satiated crowd as the dancers moved into the middle of the hall. They formed a circle, bowed their heads, and waited. When the music of the band started, their bodies flew into motion. They moved in perfect sync, like cogs in a machine. Takano had eyes only for the auburn-haired dancer; he was clearly the star, the best. In his effortless movements the music seemed to flow from his body. He bent every which way, lightly fell forward to the floor, rolled over, levitated back to his feet. Takano was vaguely aware of more than a few eyes in the crowd hungrily watching the dancers. Suddenly he understood the appeal of their being virgins: your expectations could never be let down. You could look at them and fantasize, but you could never have them, and so they remained perfect in your mind. It was maddening.           

Takano was abruptly pulled out of his reverie when the music suddenly stopped and the dancers ceased their movements. The show was over. A tremendous applause filled the hall, and Takano joined in. He thought he saw a tiny smile fill the auburn slave’s face as he stood there, head bowed again, chest visibly rising and falling, a hint of sweat glistening on his golden skin. The stocky man had joined them in the middle of the hall and was bowing, grinning from ear to ear. Then, surprising everyone who knew him well, Takano rose to his feet. The crowd fell silent, and waited for the first words their host would address to all of them that night.           

“Oda-san.” The man bowed at Takano, still smiling broadly. “I apologize for not knowing what an amazing talent you had here. I would be honored if you and your star would join me at my table for dessert.”           

The man’s eyes lit up with glee; next to Takano, Isaka-san raised his eyebrows. Takano peered intently at his new obsession: the boy was looking down at the floor. Was Takano imagining it, or was the boy purposefully avoiding his eyes?


	3. Book Exchange

Ritsu stood just outside the library, heart pounding. He had skipped his lunch to make time for this visit, and now that he found himself there, clutching the small, fragile book, he could not quite work up the nerve to look around the corner. He wanted to see Saga-sama, badly, but he was terribly nervous. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked inside. There he was, sitting peacefully on a sofa facing the door, reading a book. He looked up as Ritsu entered, and said nothing until Ritsu carefully placed the book on the table in front of him.           

“Don’t tell me you finished it already?” he said, surprised.           

Ritsu’s cheeks turned pink. Perhaps he had been too eager; he had only gotten the book yesterday, and had stayed up the entire night reading it.           

“Yes, sir.”

Saga gestured to the couch. “Sit. And don’t call me sir,” he said carelessly.          

“All right,” Ritsu said uncertainly, sitting down.          

“I don’t think I caught your name yesterday.”           

“Ah, yes. I'm Onodera Ritsu.”         

Saga smiled. “So tell me, what did you think? You must have liked it if you read it in a day.”          

Ritsu carefully launched into explaining his thoughts on the book. He told his overall impression, his opinions of the characters, overarching themes and symbolism. It flowed naturally from him, and Saga smiled as Ritsu became more animated and confident.          

Ritsu stopped when he realized how long he had been talking; he blushed again. “I’m sorry, I guess I got carried away,” he said, glancing up into Saga’s eyes and then looking away.         

“It’s all right, I enjoyed it. You put into perfect words my own thoughts on it.”           

Ritsu’s heart pounded away in his chest. He didn’t know what to say.

Saga glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Are you going to be in trouble if I keep you?”         

The answer was yes, but Ritsu didn’t want to go.          

“It seems that now I’m behind you.” Saga stood up and gestured at the book on the sofa that he had been reading. “I’ve only just begun that one.” He moved over to the shelves, located a title, and pulled it out. He showed it to Ritsu.         

“Have you ever read this one?”          

Ritsu shook his head.         

“I’ve been wanting to read it for a long time now. How about you read this, and I finish my book, and then when we’re both done we swap?”          

Ritsu was elated. He rose, took the proffered book, and gave a little bow. “It would be my pleasure, sir—uh, Saga-sama.”          

Saga smiled again, and Ritsu’s heart melted a little; he was beginning to love that smile. “Until then?”         

“Until then,” Ritsu breathed, and he floated out of the room and disappeared around the corner. Only when he reached his quarters, put the book under his pillow, and sat down on his bed did he take a deep breath. His heart had been pounding the entire time. He wondered how long it would take Saga-sama to finish his book, and consequently how long he should take to read his. _Maybe tomorrow I’ll go back to the library, so I can ask him how far along he is._ Ritsu huffed out a rueful laugh. Who was he kidding? That wasn’t his main concern. All he wanted was to see Saga-sama again, as soon as possible.


	4. Recognition

Takano wondered how obvious it was that he was intently regarding the slave that sat next to Oda-san at his table as they ate dessert.           

“So tell me, Oda-san,” he said, pulling his eyes away from the young man. “Why is it that I have never heard of you and your dance troupe?”          

Oda-san’s eyes gleamed with the attention. “We only returned to Japan a few months ago. For the past ten years I’ve lived in England, you see.”           

“Ah. And who is your star here? And please, he can help himself to some dessert if he wishes.”          

“Thank you, sir, but my dancers are on a strict diet. This here’s Ricchan, my most prized jewel.”           

“Tell me, ‘ _Ricchan_ ,’ how does one become as good a dancer as you are?”         

The boy glanced at his master, who nodded. He then turned to face Takano, but kept his eyes downcast. “For the past ten years, I’ve practiced six hours a day, six days a week.”          

“How impressive!” At that, Ricchan peered up through his eyelashes and met Takano’s eyes. Takano held his gaze, and Ricchan’s cheeks pinked again. Takano’s brow furrowed.          

“Say,” he said distractedly, “have we met before? You look familiar…” he murmured.          

Ricchan looked down again. “I do not believe so, sir. I’m sure I would remember meeting someone as distinguished as Takano-sama.”          

Takano smiled, irrationally delighted that the boy knew his name.          

“So you spend much of your waking hours dancing. Is that all that you do?” Takano didn’t care if his questions were inappropriate, if he was too probing, or if the guests in their vicinity could clearly see his new obsession with the boy.           

“I am permitted downtime when I am not dancing, during which I usually read.” He would not meet Takano’s eyes again.          

Oda-san let out a booming laugh. “This one sure knows how to take advantage of being my favorite. He has trunks and trunks of books. Reads every moment he can.”           

“Really? I love reading myself, and yet I don’t know if I would have the energy to do it after dancing all day,” said Takano.           

“Oh, I’m quite used to it,” Ricchan smiled a little. “In my old master’s house, I used to sneak books out of the library and stay up all night reading them.”           

At that, Takano gasped, jaw dropping a little. Neither Oda-san nor Ricchan seemed to notice; Oda-san laughed heartily again, and clapped a hand on Ricchan’s arm.           

“See how cheeky this one can be? Most of the time he’s the quietest, most obedient slave there is, and then he makes little comments like this. Just one of the reasons he’s my favorite!”           

Takano was speechless, staring at Ricchan as if he had seen a ghost.           

Oda-san leaned close to Ricchan in order to murmur something to him, giving Takano a chance to compose himself. He decided he couldn’t let them slip away that night, not yet. He made a show of looking at his watch, and then said to Oda-san:         

“My my, it is getting late. I would be a terrible host if I sent you home at this hour. Please, I invite you to stay the night in my home; of course, your dancers are invited to stay as well. I shall set each of you up in your own rooms. Does that sound amenable?”           

As he had expected, Oda-san was delighted.           

“I would be honored, Takano-sama.”


	5. Yes Part I

In the next few weeks, Ritsu and Saga settled into a comfortable routine. Ritsu would skip his lunch and join Saga in the library for about a half hour. He’d check on Saga’s progress with the novels he was reading, and they’d discuss books they had both read. It was the happiest time of Ritsu’s life.          

One day, Ritsu and Saga were seated on the sofa, like usual, and Ritsu had gone off on one of his detailed analyses of one of their books. Only this time, Saga didn’t seem to be paying as close attention. Quite unexpectedly, while Ritsu was in the middle of a sentence, Saga suddenly shifted closer to him and kissed him on the mouth.           

Ritsu immediately pushed him away, turning bright red and lowering his eyes. “Wh—why did you do that?”          

“Hmm?” Saga peered carefully at him. “I thought you wanted me to do that.”         

“Bu—but why would you think that?”      

“Because whenever you actually look me in the face, you always stare at my lips.”           

“Huh—?”          

Saga interrupted by kissing him again, and this time, Ritsu didn’t push away. He had no experience in kissing, so he wasn’t quite sure what to do.           

As if he knew this, Saga pulled away and said: “Don’t close your mouth so tightly. I want to kiss you with my tongue.”           

Ritsu’s eyes widened. “Your tongue—!”         

And suddenly his lips were on him again, but now his tongue was in his mouth, and Ritsu tentatively touched him back with his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ritsu was positive that his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He suddenly realized that he wanted to touch Saga more; he was hungry for it, he longed to sink his fingers into his hair and caress his face. But he didn’t know what was allowed; what game was Saga-sama playing?         

Saga finally pulled away; both of them were breathing heavily.           

“Do you know where my room is?” Saga whispered.           

“Yes,” Ritsu breathed.          

“Meet me there in thirty minutes.” And with one last look, Saga rose and left.           

Ritsu sat there for a moment, still a little out of breath, heart still pounding away furiously. Wh—what was happening? Had he accidentally revealed his feelings to Saga-sama? His mind was in a turmoil, and he couldn’t come up with any answers.          

When his lunch period was over, Ritsu went to the slaves’ quarters to wait out the last fifteen minutes before he was to go to Saga-sama’s room. Too anxious to sit still for too long, he left seven minutes early, and arrived five minutes early.           

He had never even been by Saga-sama’s room before; he only knew where it was. So when he stepped inside, he was overwhelmed by a certain feeling of…coming home? Almost every surface of the room was covered with books—shelves, desk, armchair, even the floor. It was as if, in seeing the most personal place of his beloved, Ritsu was that much closer to Saga. It was very…comforting.           

Only the bed was empty of books, and Ritsu regarded it with cautious curiosity. _This is where Saga-sama sleeps,_ he thought. The bed was made, clearly earlier in the day, by a slave. He stared at it for a long moment, as though hypnotized. In his trance, he was suddenly seized by an insane urge. After glancing furtively at the door to make sure no one was there, Ritsu crawled onto the bed, pressed his face into Saga’s pillow, and inhaled deeply. He quickly jumped off the bed and stood up when he heard footsteps approaching. Saga silently slid into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Ritsu’s heart started pounding.         

As Saga walked into the room, he said: “I got you the rest of the day off, so—” he approached Ritsu and gently held his wrists “—will you stay with me?”           

A beat, then his inevitable answer: “Yes.”


	6. Hello

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I tried_

_To tell you I’m sorry_

_For breaking your heart_

_But it don’t matter_

_It clearly_

_Doesn’t tear you apart anymore_

_***_

As Takano walked down the hall toward Ricchan’s room, the only sounds that he was aware of were the thumps of his feet on the floor and the pounding of his heart. He didn’t think Ricchan had recognized him—was it possible he had completely forgotten him? Takano shook the thought out of his mind. No, no, that wasn’t likely, or perhaps even possible.           

When Takano swung around the corner into the slave’s room, he found Ricchan sitting in bed, reading. Takano smiled to himself. Of course he was reading.           

When Ricchan saw Takano standing in the doorway, he immediately stood up.          

“Takano-sama!” he exclaimed. “Wh—?”          

“Please, sit back down.” Takano gestured toward the bed. Hesitantly, the shorter man acquiesced.           

“What is your name?” Takano asked abruptly, still lurking in the doorway.          

“Oda Ricchan.”           

“No, I mean your real name. Your birth name.”          

The man sighed. “Onodera Ritsu.” Takano’s eyes widened slightly in excitement. Seized by a sudden confidence, he slowly strolled into the room.           

“You know, I can’t believe you don’t remember me,” he said casually.          

“Takano-sama mentioned that earlier,” Onodera said carefully. He lowered his eyes as Takano approached. “But I’m certain that you must have me mistaken with someone else—”           

Right as he finished speaking, Takano thought, _Maybe you’ll remember this,_ and quickly reached out, tipped Onodera’s chin up, leaned forward, and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss lasted no more than a second; Onodera started and pushed him away, hard. Takano stumbled a little, and Onodera stood up hastily.           

“Takano-sama—I’m—I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m not allowed to let people touch me like that.” The poor man was completely flustered.          

Takano merely smiled, and approached him again. “So, what you’re saying is, if you were allowed, you would let me kiss you?” He chuckled as Onodera’s eyebrows raised and his face turned beet red. He sat down on the bed.           

“I’m a little hurt that you still don’t remember me,” he said.           

“I’m sorry,” said Onodera. “But I don’t know what you’re talking about.”          

Takano considered him for a moment. “My name is Takano Masamune. When I was 17, my father died, and shortly after, my mother remarried.” Onodera stared at him, bewildered. “My step-father’s name was Takano. My father’s name was Saga.”           

For a long moment, Onodera said nothing; he just stared, blinking, at Takano. Finally, he said: “You…you’re—”           

Takano smiled. “Do you recognize me now?” and he grabbed Onodera’s arm and pulled him toward him and kissed him again. This time, Onodera was a bit more indignant, and with a great amount of strength he wrenched himself away. There was color in all of his face now.           

“Listen,” he said. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, coming in here—”          

“Oh ho ho,” Takano interrupted. “Is that any way you should be talking to someone like me?”          

Onodera looked horrified. Takano’s stomach lurched; he had been kidding. If he didn’t know better, it looked like Onodera was on the verge of tears. Fuck, why was he being such an asshole? He stood up and made to leave the room.           

“Just so you know,” he said, “I intend to purchase you.”          

“What?” Now Takano could see tears glistening in his eyes.           

“Well, now that I’ve found you again, I can’t very well let you go, can I?” Takano said with an arrogance he didn’t feel.         

Onodera wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He said, semi-confidently: “You could never afford me.”          

Little did Onodera know, Takano had inherited a fortune from his father and his step-father. He most certainly could afford him. But he had another card he couldn’t resist playing.           

“I’m sure Oda-san will be willing to lower his price when I tell him that you’re not a virgin.” Onodera’s jaw dropped, and Takano immediately regretted saying it. Of course, he would pay all the money in the world to have Ritsu back. Why was he torturing him so? He was stunned when Onodera dropped to all fours and said:           

“Please don’t tell him.” Somehow the scene had plunged into a mood of severe gravity. Onodera was on his knees, begging? “Please, he trusts me. He’s done so much for me. I couldn’t bear for him to know the truth.” Takano saw the first teardrop fall from Onodera’s face onto the ground. 

Takano suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He stood up, mumbled “All right,” stumbled around Onodera, and fled the room. 

Down the hall and around the corner, he stopped, leaned against the wall, and took several deep breaths. What the hell was the matter with him? He should have held him, wept for joy. Not done—whatever that was he had just done.

 _I hope I haven’t completely fucked this up_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Hello" by Adele.


	7. Yes Part II

Saga pulled Ritsu to the bed, and they both sat down. Saga was kissing him a little more hungrily, and Ritsu was vaguely overwhelmed. After a moment, Saga pulled away and murmured: 

“I thought I told you not to close your mouth so much.” 

“I’m sorry! I—”

Saga chuckled. “It’s all right.” As he leaned back in to kiss him, he ran his hand over Ritsu’s arm, across his shoulder, and to his chest. After he popped the first button of his shirt open, Ritsu pushed Saga away.

“Wait a sec—”

Saga smiled. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this. If you didn’t, then what were you doing on my bed just now?” 

Ritsu gasped. “I—I’m sorry!” 

Saga leaned close to his face. “It’s all right,” he whispered gently, and he kissed him. He pulled away for a moment to murmur, “I want to touch you,” and then continued his kissing as he unbuttoned Ritsu’s shirt. He slipped his hands under the fabric and gently caressed the soft skin there. Ritsu whimpered as his fingers ghosted over his nipples. Slowly, Saga’s hands worked down, over the smooth skin of his stomach, and getting dangerously lower. 

When his hands reached into his pants, Ritsu stopped him again. 

“Saga-sama…”

“It’s all right,” Saga whispered as he freed Ritsu’s cock. “You touch me, too.” And as he touched Ritsu’s with one hand, with the other he guided Ritsu’s hand to his. Saga groaned as Ritsu tentatively stroked his penis, and Ritsu leaned into his chest, breathing heavily as Saga worked on his. It was silent except for these strange noises filling the room. Ritsu thought: _If he doesn’t stop soon…If he doesn’t stop soon I’m gonna—_  

And at that moment Saga did stop; he wrapped one arm around Ritsu’s neck and pulled him close.

“I want you,” he whispered in a hoarse voice. “Can we…do it?”

In the split second that followed, Ritsu thought: _Oh, Saga-sama…Don’t you know that I’m already entirely yours, body and soul?_  

He clutched Saga’s arm. “Yes,” he whispered back.


	8. When I See You Again

_It’s been a long day_

_Without you my friend_

_And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We’ve come a long way_

_From where we began_

_Oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_***_

Takano lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. He kept replaying the scene with Onodera in his head, cursing himself. What kind of reunion was that? Tossing and turning, he eventually managed to fall into a fitful sleep. As he slept, one thought permeated his dreams, which he wouldn’t remember when he awoke:  _How could he have left me when I needed him the most?_

 

He started, and sat up straight in bed. With a feeling of déjà vu that seemed to penetrate to his bones, he climbed out of bed and left his room, stumbling down the hallway. The last time he had left things badly with Ritsu…he had never seen him again. That couldn’t happen again.

Abruptly Takano found himself standing in the doorway to Onodera’s room. His light was off, but there was enough moonlight for Takano to see that though he was lying in bed, Onodera’s eyes were open. He sat up as Takano crossed the room.

“Takano-sa—!” He fell silent, dumbfounded, as Takano knelt near the edge of the bed, pressed the side of his face against Onodera’s stomach, and hugged him tightly around the waist.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered.

Onodera was completely taken aback by Takano’s earnestness, and by the way that he clung to him as though Onodera might disappear between his very fingers. His defenses shattered, Onodera only offered the weakest of protests as Takano climbed into bed with him. Takano kissed him, a feverish, desperate kiss, as though he could still not quite believe it was him. He pulled Onodera into a tight embrace, and, in each other’s arms, they both finally managed to fall asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "See You Again" by Whiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth.


	9. Please Love Me

_I would beg and steal_

_(He would beg and steal)_

_Just to feel_

_(Yes just to feel)_

_Your heart_

_(I want your heart)_

_Beating close to mine_

_(So close to mine)_

_Well if you ever go_

_Darling, I’d be oh so lonely_

_Begging on my knees_

_All I ask is please,_

_Please love me_

_***_

As they made love, Ritsu felt certain that his every kiss, his every touch, his every breath, betrayed to Saga-sama the depth of his feelings for him.

 

It hurt, more than he had expected; when Ritsu first cried out in pain, Saga froze.

“Are you all right?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes…” Ritsu mumbled. “Because it’s you…it’s ok.”

Takano furrowed his brow with concern.

“Don’t stop,” Ritsu pleaded.

After that, Ritsu was barely aware of the pain, he was so elated. All he knew was that his beloved was in his arms, and the joy was so strong as to bring tears to his eyes. As they came, Ritsu clutched Saga tightly and buried his face in his neck. It was almost too much when he heard his own name escape Saga-sama’s lips as he came. If Saga-sama could feel the tears that were streaming down Ritsu’s face, he didn’t say anything; perhaps he understood. He simply kissed Ritsu’s brow, and then kissed him deeply on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Love Me" by Elvis Presley.


	10. Misunderstanding

_I guess that’s why they call it the blues_

_Time on my hands could be time spent with you_

_Laughing like children_

_Living like lovers_

_Rolling like thunder under the covers_

_And I guess that’s why they call it the blues_

_***_

Onodera woke up as Takano was quietly sliding out of bed. Now it was Onodera’s turn to look at Takano as though he wasn’t quite sure he was actually there.

“It’s almost dawn. I can’t be found here,” he said softly. 

Onodera said nothing, only watched him with a furrowed brow. Takano leaned forward and kissed that brow.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised, and then he left.

 ***

Takano broached the subject of purchasing Onodera at breakfast. Like he had expected, Oda-san was at first shocked and reluctant to do so. (“How could I sell my best dancer!?”) But after Takano offered him a fair price—more than a fair price—he began to come around. Takano could tell that Oda-san hoped to gain Takano’s favor in the transaction. He was mildly disgusted; how could he give up Onodera so easily?

During the entire breakfast, Onodera had sat alone, silent, at the end of the table, picking at his small meal. The other dancers had already been sent home. Takano was worried about him; every time he glanced over at him, Onodera seemed to be in a sort of trance. _Let’s just get this business over with_ , Takano thought. 

Finally, after Oda-san had taken his leave (Takano’s slaves would be following him to his place to collect Onodera’s things) and the dishes had been cleared, Takano and Onodera were left alone. Onodera had yet to even look at him.

“Um,” Takano began. “So, I never really knew what happened, ten years ago.”

He was surprised when Onodera glared at him.

“What are you talking about?” he said coldly.

“Well, uh, the last time I saw you, you round-house kicked me, and then ran off.”

“That’s only because you laughed at me when—!” Onodera froze mid-sentence.

“Because I laughed at you…when what?”

Onodera’s cheeks were turning pink.

“You laughed at me when I asked how you felt about me,” he said quietly.

Takano stared, puzzled. _I don’t remember that…_

“Look, I’m sure I just laughed because I was embarrassed. I was a dumb teenager.” Onodera stared resolutely at the table. Takano plowed on. “But listen, after that—you just disappeared! You were gone—it was like you had never even existed.”

Onodera scowled at him. “You said you didn’t want to see me again. You sent me away.” There was hurt, and anger, in his eyes.

Takano was bewildered. “I—didn’t—what?” he spluttered. He stopped, and took a breath.

“Just—tell me everything, exactly what happened after I last saw you.”

Onodera’s lips pressed into a thin line. “Your father told me you didn’t want to see me ever again. I was sold to Oda-san, and left almost immediately for England.”

Takano felt like he had suddenly been punched in the gut. Everything started spinning as dread and realization washed over him. His father. Of course. How could he have been so stupid…?

All those years ago, when he had tried frantically to track down Ritsu, he had never even suspected his father might have been behind his disappearance. When Takano had questioned the other slaves and had been given cryptic answers, he thought that perhaps Ritsu had run away; he even feared that maybe he had died somehow. Saga-san had barely been a presence in Takano’s life; what was more was that he had been bedbound for the last few years of his life. The thought had never crossed Takano’s mind that his father could have been responsible.

Although now it made clear, perfect sense.

 _That bastard._  

Takano put his head in his hands, a new wave of grief washing over him.

He spoke to Onodera. “I’m very sorry. I hope you’ll believe that I had nothing to do with your fate. My father deceived us both.”

They sat in silence for a long moment, interrupted only when a tall slave entered the dining room. He bowed at Takano.

“Onodera, today Hatori will show you to your room and show you around the house. You will also be able to supervise the delivery of your things. You may both go now.”

Onodera rose. “Yes, sir.”

Hatori said, “Very well, Takano-sama.”

And Takano was left alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues" by Elton John.


	11. Yes Part III

After dozing for a few hours in Saga-sama’s bed, Saga roused Ritsu, and again they made love.

When they finished, Saga quickly cleaned them up a little, and then asked Ritsu: “Are you hungry?” 

Ritsu realized with surprise that he was. Not only had he skipped lunch, which he was now accustomed to doing, but he had also had sex twice that afternoon. He suddenly found that he was ravenous.

“Yes,” he replied. 

“All right, I’ll see about getting us some food.” Saga stood, pulling on his pants and then shirt.

“Would you like a shower?” he asked, pointing at the door that presumably led to his bathroom.

“Um, all right…” Ritsu hastily inched his way to the side of the bed. Saga smiled gently and leaned forward, placing one hand on the bed and the other on Ritsu’s face. He kissed him, briefly but deeply, and then stepped away, still smiling.

“Only if you want to,” he said, and then he left the room. 

Ritsu sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, taking in all that had happened. In the end, a shower did seem nice, and lord knew he probably needed one.

He winced slightly as he made his way into the bathroom, but he was barely aware of the soreness in his body. His mind was blissfully empty, perhaps as a result of being physically exhausted and mentally content. Some corner of his brain noted the size of and scope of the shower (it was more like a small cave), but Ritsu simply let the thought come and go. He stepped inside, turned it on hot, and just let it run over and down his face.

He didn’t even jump when suddenly he heard a quiet voice behind him: “Mind if I join you?” Saga-sama was already entering. Before Ritsu knew it, Saga had wrapped his arms around him. 

He leaned his head back on his shoulder contentedly.

“How is your body?” Saga murmured. “Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m fine,” Ritsu assured him.

Saga reached to touch Ritsu’s face and gently turn his head back to face him. He kissed him, and again Ritsu felt that overwhelming rush of emotions: terror, exhilaration, desire, and pure joy.

Saga pulled away briefly. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” 

Why did he keep asking Ritsu? Didn’t he know the answer by now?

“Yes.”


	12. Interim

Takano was in his study, sitting at his desk but not really doing anything, when Hatori lightly knocked on the open door.

“I’ve done as you asked,” he said. “Onodera is currently in his room. Shall I assign him to something?”

“Not yet,” Takano replied. “Leave him be for now.” _He’ll be content to read for a while,_ he thought with a small smile. “I will dine with him tonight, alone, in my chamber.”

“Yes, sir. I will make the arrangements. And what entrée would you like?”

Takano thought for a moment. “Steak,” he finally said, and grinned again to himself.

“All right. I will go tell the kitchen.” Hatori bowed, and then left.

Takano drummed his fingers on his desk. There were too many hours between then and now.


	13. The Reader

Ritsu stared at the meal waiting on trays on the bed, puzzled.           

“What’s the matter?” Saga-sama asked. “Do you not like steak?”         

Ritsu breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, this is steak!” he blurted out.           

Saga-sama chuckled and frowned. “You’ve never had steak before?” he asked.           

Ritsu’s cheeks colored in embarrassment. “No…almost all the meals I’ve had in my life have been traditionally Japanese.”           

“Well, I hope you like it,” Saga-sama said.           

The first rich, juicy bite melted like butter in Ritsu’s mouth. He started when Saga-sama turned to look at him sharply.          

“What?” Ritsu asked.           

“You just—” Ritsu was shocked to see a light blush creeping across Saga-sama’s cheeks. His eyes followed Saga-sama's down to the fork in his mouth. What had just happened? He had taken a bite of the steak…and then moaned. He quickly looked away, a blush creeping across his cheeks as well. When he peeked up, Saga-sama was smiling, and then both of them burst out laughing.           

After they both finished the meal, Saga-sama had a slave remove the dishes, and then he turned to Ritsu, who was still sitting on the bed.           

“Um, I got you a spare toothbrush,” he said. Ritsu was suddenly very touched by all of Saga-sama’s considerations. And did Saga-sama seem…nervous? Ritsu regarded him carefully.          

“Also,” Saga-sama said, “I thought we might read before going to sleep.” He _was_ nervous. “I have my book, and since I don’t have yours I got a new one. Is that all right?”           

Ritsu peered up at him curiously. So Saga-sama was confident in bed but unsure about this?           

“If you want,” Ritsu said thoughtfully, “I can read the new book aloud.”           

A big grin spread across Saga-sama’s face. Ritsu’s stomach did a flip flop.          

“I would like that,” Saga said.          

Somehow, a few minutes later, after washing their faces and brushing their teeth, the two of them were comfortably curled up in Saga-sama’s bed, Ritsu resting his head on Saga-sama’s arm, reading the book aloud. When Ritsu woke up many hours later in Saga-sama’s arms, he didn’t even remember having fallen asleep.


	14. Come Together

Takano and Onodera sat across from each other at the table in Takano's private dining room, an awkward silence enveloping the space. To Takano's disappointment, Onodera had said nothing about the steak; he had merely raised one surprised eyebrow, and that was it.  

When they had finished eating, Takano was thinking about what to say when Onodera asked: 

"So, what will my job be?" 

Takano stood up, and gestured for Onodera to do the same. 

"My bedroom is through here," he began, heading toward it. It was scarcely furnished, yet beautifully and elegantly decorated with colorful tapestries and thick, soft rugs. He passed through and headed to a door in the wall. 

"This," he continued, "is yours." He opened the door.  

He had had the room decorated to represent the colors he thought about when he thought of Onodera: gold wall hangings, auburn sheets, and rich chocolate brown hardwood floors. 

Onodera had already seen his room, of course, but his eyes widened as he realized it was connected to Takano's.  

"Ah," he said. 

Suddenly he was pressed against the wall, Takano's hands on either side of him.  

"I thought it would have been obvious," he said softly, "that your first and foremost job is to be my lover.” Onodera lowered his eyes. Takano put his finger under his chin and gently brought them back. "You are not to allow anyone else to touch you, and on my part, I have no need or desire to be with anyone else." 

Takano's intense stare made Onodera shiver. 

"Your other job will be to discuss books with me," Takano continued. "You will have full access to my library, and I will recommend books that I want you to read."

He gently took Onodera's wrist and led him out of the room, down the hall, and into another room. 

It looked like a dining hall that had had the furniture removed. The walls were covered with mirrors that Takano had just had installed, and mounted into the walls were ballet barres. Onodera stared, speechless. 

"Your last job," Takano said, "is to dance for me when I wish it."

"You—you've already seen me dance," Onodera stammered. 

"Yes, and it was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen in my life, so of course I want to see more."

Onodera blushed at the compliment. _The second most magnificent thing_ , thought Takano, touching his red cheek. He leaned in, caught Onodera's head when he tried to turn away, and captured his lips in a kiss. 

Onodera's eyes were wide open, and he tried without success to push away. When Takano pulled away, he whispered into Onodera's ear:

"You're mine.” A pause. “I want to see you dance now."

"Huh??" 

Takano couldn't wait anymore. He had a plan. 

He took Onodera's wrist and starting dragging him back down the hall. They went into another room that was connected to Takano's bedroom, a modest-sized library with shelves that lined every inch of the walls. Taking up a fair bit of space on one section of the bookshelf was a collection of about a hundred records. 

"Name the music. If I have it, you'll dance to it."

Onodera turned an even darker shade of red.

"I—I don't know," he said.

"I have western classical, classical Japanese, modern instrumental...? Whatever you like."

"Um..." Onodera thought for a moment, though still clearly distraught. "Do you have Beethoven's Sixth? Pastoral Two?"

Takano smiled as he found it. "I indeed do." He pulled it off the shelf, grabbed Onodera's wrist again, and pulled him into his bedroom. While he put the record on, Onodera stood still, seeming to take deep breaths and regaining his composure. Takano noted his professionalism; regardless of the circumstances, this was standard—practiced—for him. 

Takano sat down on his bed as the music started playing. Onodera, eyes closed, started moving, just as elegantly and gracefully as before, his movements fluid, his long ponytail swaying as he seemed to float on the river of notes flowing through the room. Takano wondered if he normally kept his eyes closed. Nonetheless, he was just as mesmerized as he was the first time he saw him dance. _How do you do this?_ he thought in awe. 

He became more lustful by the minute. At one point, Onodera opened his eyes and got a glimpse of the undisguised desire in Takano's eyes, and it seemed as though he might falter, but he didn't; he simply closed his eyes again and continued even more gracefully than before.

The song was long, some ten minutes, and Onodera was breathing hard and sweating by the time he finished. He was a few feet from Takano, and after he bowed formally, Takano grabbed him yet again and pulled him onto himself, so that Onodera was straddling Takano's legs.

"Takano-sa—!"

Takano captured the last syllable with his lips, kissing him with such fervor that Onodera couldn't help but moan.

"Takano-sama, I—"

Takano wouldn't let him go. He slid one hand up his back, and the other into his hair. He threw off Onodera's scanty shirt and starting kissing his chest. Onodera clung to his shoulders for balance, clearly overwhelmed.

"Ha—ah!" Takano found a nipple with his mouth. 

"Please—no." Takano ignored his protests. He could tell he was getting aroused; he freed Onodera's erection from his pants, hoisted him up so that it was face-level, and then took him into his mouth. 

After several long moments in which obscene noises filled the room, Onodera managed to say: "Takano-sama, I'm gonna—", tugging lightly on Takano's hair in warning. Takano abruptly pulled off and licked his balls.

"Was I the last one to touch you like this?" Onodera gave a barely perceptible nod. 

"No wonder you're all pent up." Without warning, he grabbed Onodera's ass and slipped a finger into him. Onodera let out a cry that was half pain and half pleasure. Takano found his prostrate and Onodera yelled again. 

"Come in my mouth," he commanded, and took Onodera in again. He tasted of sex and sweat. It didn't take him long to come, his fingers digging into Takano's shoulders. Takano swallowed his seed greedily, and he was surprised how much pleasure this gave him. 

"I never did this, did I?" he asked. "...before?" Onodera didn't respond. It seemed like he might fall over at any moment. 

Takano leaned back, pulling Onodera with him, then flipped them so that he was above him. He launched a new assault of caresses up and down his body. 

"Onodera, spread your legs." Takano murmured. Shaking, Onodera complied, and Takano slipped two fingers into him. 

Takano eyed Onodera's rapidly hardening cock. 

"Onodera," he said. "I want you." 

He lowered his own pants, threw one of Onodera's legs over his shoulder, and lined up his cock and thrust inside him. 

"Ow—Takano-sama—!" 

Takano slowed for a second, then began to slam into him. He knew he was hitting the right spot when Onodera began yelling incoherently. He looked intently into Onodera's face, but his eyes were screwed shut. 

"Onodera," he said. "Look at me."

Onodera peeked one eye open, and Takano kissed him, matching his thrusts with the thrust of his tongue. Onodera squeezed his eyes shut again, his hands clutching the sheets, holding on for the ride. 

Without warning, Takano stopped moving altogether, breathing heavily and cradling Onodera’s head with his hand. He lowered the leg that was over his shoulder and pulled Onodera to him in a hug.

“I’m so happy,” he murmured. Onodera was panting too.

“Takano…”

“Onodera,” Takano whispered in his ear. He pulled back to look at his face. “I’m going to make you say that you love me again.”

Onodera’s eyes flew open in shock, but before he could respond, Takano began to slam into him again.

“Ha—ah!” Onodera yelled. His hands found Takano’s arms and he clutched them like he was clinging onto a lifesaver.

Takano came a moment after Onodera did, yelling his name, intently looking into his eyes.

Onodera slumped away from him, releasing his arms and looking away as Takano pulled out of him. He looked stunned and…something else. Embarrassed? Angry?

“Onodera—” he began, reaching out to touch his face, but Onodera turned and rolled onto his side, avoiding his gaze and his touch. Takano didn’t know what to do, so he got up, went into the bathroom, and came back with a wet washcloth. He offered it to Onodera, who took it without looking at him.

“I—uh,” Takano said, unsure. “I’m going to take a shower. I suppose you’ll want one as well, so you can go ahead and…” Why was he telling him to go? Why wasn’t he holding him? What had gone wrong?

Onodera nodded, rose from the bed, retrieved his clothes from the floor, and left for his bedroom.

Takano was left standing there alone, feeling an ache in his chest where only moments before he had felt pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with my other fics, I apologize for my lack of knowledge of gay sex. I also apologize for my lack of knowledge of classical music.


	15. Book Thief

“I need to tell you something,” Saga murmured. It was the middle of the night, and he and Ritsu were lying in Saga’s bed, about to fall asleep after making love. It was almost three weeks since they had become lovers, and neither of them had ever been happier in their lives. 

Ritsu could tell from his voice that what he was about to say wasn’t anything bad. “Hmm?”

“I knew you were stalking me, back before we talked.” 

Ritsu’s cheeks pinked. “I wasn’t stalking you—”

Saga laughed. “Yes, yes you were.” He stroked Ritsu’s hair. “I saw you watching me a few times, but I didn’t put it together that you were the one taking my books.” Ritsu was embarrassed and didn’t say anything.

“And that day, when we met in the library,” Saga continued, “I purposely came back to see if I could catch the book thief.” He hugged Ritsu tightly. “I’m glad I did,” he whispered.

Ritsu felt a wave of compassion for Saga-sama that almost moved him to tears. He was afraid that if he said anything, he would begin to cry. Saga-sama’s next words were so quiet he could barely hear them.

“Ritsu…how do you feel about me?”

“I love you,” he blurted out before he could stop himself, and then the tears did come. He wept from the happiness of being in his beloved’s arms; he wept from the relief of finally admitting the depths of his feelings; and he wept with sadness, because he knew that he and Saga-sama couldn’t possibly have a future together, which was why he had bottled up his feelings for so long. 

“Oh, Ritsu,” Saga said, and he kept stroking Ritsu's hair until his tears subsided and he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	16. Three Words

Takano stood at the threshold to Onodera’s room, listening to his shower running. He hesitated there a moment, then made a decision.

He quickly crossed Onodera’s room, went into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower behind Onodera. He had a flash of déjà vu, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Before Onodera even realized he was there, Takano was hugging him from behind.

Onodera jumped in shock, then said, “Takano-sama, your pants are going to get wet.”

“I don’t care.” The truth was that Takano had completely forgotten that he had put his underwear back on, and though his younger self might have been embarrassed, he really didn’t care.

“Why do you have the water on so cold?” he asked. It was freezing. He reached forward to turn up the temperature.

“I don’t know,” Onodera mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in Takano’s arms.

“Onodera.” Takano spoke quietly into Onodera’s ear, and held him until he felt him relax into his arms. The warm water helped relieved some of the tension between them as well. 

“Onodera,” he said again. “I love you.” Onodera tensed again a little but Takano held firm. “That’s why I said what I did earlier. I love you, and I’m going to make you say that you love me again.”

Onodera closed his eyes and let his head drift back an inch so that it was resting on Takano’s shoulder.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled, and suddenly Takano felt exhausted, too.

“Let’s finish up in here, then,” he said, “and get into bed.” He released him and shed his wet pants, tossing them outside. He nonchalantly took the soap, quickly lathered himself up, and then handed it to Onodera.

Onodera stared at the proffered soap as though he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but then he hesitantly reached out and took it. Takano watched as the suds passed over his lean muscles. He felt a stirring of desire, but he made no move to touch him. Instead, he stole one last look at him as he finished rinsing, and then stepped out of the shower.

“Come to my bed when you’re done,” he said as he dried himself off. “Please,” he added. He couldn’t hear Onodera’s response, if there had been one.

***

Takano had just about given up hope that Onodera would come into his room without further cajoling, and he was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt him crawl under the covers on the other side of the bed. Takano felt a swell of happiness in his chest, and, suddenly very much awake, he shifted over to embrace him.

Holding him closely, waiting for that moment in which Onodera would inevitably relax and sink into his arms, he whispered into his ear:

“I love you.”


	17. Temporary One

_Where are you, darling, when my_

_Moon is rising and your_

_Sun is shining down?_

_What are you doing, are you_

_Missing me_

_The way that I’m missing you now?_

***

During the next few days, Ritsu floated through the house while doing his daily tasks, feeling as though he were on top of a cloud. It was as if finally revealing his secret had rid his body of some bittersweet poison. He would smile to himself and think, _Saga-sama knows I love him_. It was more than relief; he simply felt good, more content than he’d ever been in his life.

If the other slaves noticed how he was, they didn’t comment. Even if they knew each other’s secrets, most of them kept to themselves, except for the couples who were having affairs. Hatori-san, the man who practically ran the place even though it wasn’t his job, seemed to know everything, but he was nonchalantly mum about it, trustworthy.

For his part, Ritsu spoke only out of necessity to the other slaves. He was shy, and besides, he had no desire to get close to anyone but Saga-sama. So, he kept his happiness to himself, and he was more than happy to do so.

***

He only began to feel lonely when, just two days after Ritsu confessed, Saga-sama went out of town for three nights, and Ritsu had to go four days without seeing him. It was a good kind of anxiety, though, one with the promise of imminent relief. Still, he hadn’t realized how used he was to sleeping with someone else until he had to sleep alone in his tiny bed.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Saga-sama had said the night before he left, and then he had kissed Ritsu on the forehead.

Lying alone in bed now, Ritsu began to replay every kiss between the two of them, every touch, and the thoughts were comforting. He thought of how Saga-sama held him like he was something precious, sometimes like he was something fragile that might break. 

He thought about how he had whispered _How do you feel about me?_ and imagined that Saga-sama had been uncertain, because why else would he ask? Wasn’t it obvious?

_I wonder how Saga-sama feels about me._ The thought came to him unbidden. _How_ does _he feel?_ If Ritsu had to interpret Saga-sama’s actions, he would have to come to the conclusion that…he loved him too.

_No_ , Ritsu told himself. This was dangerous territory. If he started thinking like that, he could only be heartbroken. Even if Saga-sama did feel the same, what could come of it?

Still, there was a small part of him that was desperate to know, desperate to have his love reciprocated. His dreams those three nights were filled with Saga-sama, who kept saying: 

_Of course I love you, Ritsu_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Temporary One" by Fleetwood Mac.


	18. Satisfy Me

_Come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

_Now touch me, babe_

_Can’t you see_

_That I am not afraid?_

_What was that promise that you made?_

_Why won’t you tell me what she said?_

_What was that promise that you made?_

_I’m gonna love you_

_Til the heavens stop the rain_

_I’m gonna love you_

_Til the stars fall from the sky_

_For you and I_

***

Takano was almost finished getting ready for the day when Onodera awoke. He peered at Takano, again as though he was confused by why he was there.

“I have an early meeting,” Takano explained as he put on his tie. Onodera must have still looked confused, because Takano continued, “I thought I’d let you sleep in.” He smirked. “You did have a rough night last night.”

Onodera scowled, his face turning bright red. Takano laughed delightedly and bent down over him, kissing him on the lips.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he moved away. “I shouldn’t make fun of you.” He laughed again when the expression on Onodera’s face clearly said _Damn right you shouldn’t._

“I’ll see you later,” he said, heading to the door.

“Wait,” Onodera said, sitting up. Takano paused in the doorway.

“Umm…what exactly am I supposed to do today—” he was embarrassed that he didn’t know his duties, but Takano cut him off.

“Whatever you like,” he said dismissively. “Read, dance. I’d like to see you dance again later today, so you could practice. I haven’t had much time to read lately, so you can read whatever you want, and keep in mind what you would recommend to me.” Takano’s heart warmed when he saw the tiniest smile on Onodera’s face; clearly, the idea of reading all day was appealing, and Takano loved pleasing him. 

“What kind of dance will I be doing later?” Onodera blushed again and looked down. “So I can prepare.” 

Takano thought for a moment and then said: “A lap dance.” He chuckled as Onodera’s jaw dropped, and then left the room, saying, “Until then.”

***

Takano was smug for the rest of the day. His request for a lap dance had been completely impulsive, and he smiled to himself every time he thought about Onodera panicking over what to do. Would he deny it to him later? How much cajoling would it take? Some part of him knew that what he was putting Onodera through was completely unfair; as his lover, he should be giving him the world, not giving him unnecessary anxiety. Something about Onodera, however, gave him desires and urges that he didn’t have ten years ago. He truly believed that he was in love with Onodera, but he was also at times overwhelmingly consumed with lust. _What changed?_ Takano had asked himself the first time he had those feelings for Onodera, but of course, the answer was obvious. Onodera was a small, powerful, graceful, breathtakingly beautiful dancer; he was intoxicating. Onodera had doubtless inspired similar feelings in other men and women, and part of the appeal now was that he was _Takano’s_. Wanting him and having him were a heady combination, and Takano was distracted the rest of the day with thoughts of the night to come.

***

Takano returned well after dinnertime that night. He had sent word ahead to order a slave to draw him up a bath. He was exhausted, but he was eager to see Onodera. 

He stopped in Onodera’s room on the way to his own. His chest swelled at the sight of Onodera curled up in bed reading, and for a moment he was sixteen again, watching his precious Ritsu.

Onodera looked up as Takano came into the room and then climbed out of bed and stood up. He bowed.

“Has Takano-sama eaten yet?” he asked dutifully.

“Yes, yes,” Takano said, moving through to room to his own and gesturing for Onodera to follow. “Did you?” 

“Yes—” As Onodera caught up with him, Takano spun around and pulled Onodera into a hug. “Wh—what is it?” he asked, letting his arms hang uncertainly as Takano held him tight. 

“I missed you is all,” Takano murmured. 

“You were only gone for the day,” Onodera mumbled.

Takano pretended to be offended. “It’s the longest we’ve been apart since we were reunited.”

Onodera only rolled his eyes, and Takano hugged him tighter.

“I want a bath,” he whispered in his ear, his voice low and seductive. He let Onodera pull himself away.

“I’ll have a slave draw one up,” he began, moving away.

“There should already be one waiting for me,” he interrupted. “And I want you to wash me.” 

To Takano’s surprise, Onodera’s sigh was resigned, like he had been expecting that. He smiled to himself.

In his bedroom, Takano had Onodera remove his clothes and hang them up. Onodera lowered his eyes once Takano was fully naked, not looking at him. Takano wanted to laugh; after all  they’d done together, and Onodera wouldn’t look at him while he was naked. 

Takano took Onodera’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom. He didn’t care if he seemed over-eager.

Onodera held Takano’s hand and helped lower him into the tub, then sat down on the seat next to the bath. Tentatively, he took the sponge and the soap that sat on the edge of the tub, dunked the sponge to get it soaked, then lathered it up with soap, all while continuing to avoid Takano’s gaze. He tossed his ponytail behind his head to avoid getting it wet. Gently taking Takano’s shoulder and pushing him forward, he began to wash his back. 

Takano hummed in pleasure. “You know, you’re awfully good at this personal slave stuff,” he said. “How do you—?” He paused. “Ah. Were you Oda-san’s personal slave?”

Onodera just nodded, cheeks slightly pinking. Takano suddenly grabbed Onodera’s arm, an intense look on his face.

“Did he ever—?” His look was now pained.

“No, no,” Onodera said. Takano was mildly pleased at how Onodera seemed to be trying to reassure him. “It was clear he desired me, but he never…did anything."

Takano sank back into the bath, relieved. He felt an unwanted surge of respect for Oda-san; the man had a lot more self-control than he did. He allowed Onodera to take his arm to wash it, and he lightly caressed Onodera’s forearm. 

“You’re pretty nonchalant about doing something this intimate,” he said. 

Onodera shrugged. “It’s just my job. A professional service.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Takano said in mock hurt.

Onodera paused a moment before reaching Takano’s groin, then he quickly washed him there. It was clear Takano was hard. Takano suddenly grabbed Onodera’s wrist, and the force of his grip was just enough to compel Onodera to let go of the sponge. 

“Pleasure me,” he whispered.

When Onodera didn’t move, Takano took his hand and placed it on himself. He then reached out and freed Onodera’s cock from his pants. He was pleased to see that he was half-hard.

“Do what I do,” he murmured, and began to gently stroke him. When Onodera still wasn’t moving, Takano placed his other hand on top of his and began moving it. The only sounds were of their breathing and the slop of the water against the edge of the tub.

“Do you remember when we did this?” Takano breathed. “That first time we were together?” 

Onodera didn’t respond, but Takano was positive he did.

Takano was so consumed by his lust that he quickly picked up the pace, and pretty soon they were both moaning. By the time they both finished, Onodera’s shirt was half wet from the sloshes of water that had escaped over the edge of the tub. Onodera slumped down, resting his arms on the edge of the bath and putting his head in his arms. He looked up when Takano abruptly stood and reached for a towel. 

“I’ll be wanting that lap dance now,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Touch me" by The Doors.


	19. Turning Point

_I wanna push you around_   
_Well I will, well I will_   
_I wanna push you down_   
_Well I will, well I will_   
_I wanna take you for granted_   
_I wanna take you for granted_   
_Yeah, well I will_

***

The night that Saga-sama returned, he made passionate, tender love to Ritsu. All throughout, Ritsu couldn’t help but think, _He loves me. He must love me. Why else would he touch me like this?_

Ritsu was unusually quiet while they made love, Saga-sama the only one crying out as they came. _If he didn’t love me, why did he just cry out my name like that?_ Ritsu thought.

Saga-sama must have noticed he was lost in his thoughts the entire time, because afterwards when he was holding Ritsu, he asked:

“Is everything all right?”

“Why?” Ritsu asked, startled.

“You just seemed kind of distracted.”

“Oh, I, uh—” Ritsu paused one moment before blurting out, “Saga-sama, how do you feel about me?”

Saga’s eyes widened in surprise, and for a split second, he just stared at Ritsu.

And then he giggled, putting his hand over his mouth.

Ritsu’s heart sank so fast he thought he might be sick. _Wh—what? How can this be?_ Had Saga-sama just been…playing with him? Suddenly rage replaced the shock he was feeling, and before he knew what he was doing, he climbed out of bed, and when Saga-sama confusedly sat up, he kicked him in the gut.

He hadn’t kicked him hard, and Saga seemed to be clutching his side more in shock than in pain.

Suddenly Ritsu realized what he had done. This was very bad. He had just kicked his master. He looked around in a panic, and before Saga could say anything, Ritsu fled the room.

Only when he neared the slaves’ quarters did the tears start flowing, and there was a sharp pain in his chest that he would only later recognize had been heartbreak.

He collapsed just outside the room where he slept with the other slaves, sliding down the wall and crumpling on the floor. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. For how long, he didn’t know. All he knew was that what seemed like just a moment later, an unfamiliar tall, muscular man with tattoos up and down his arms approached him from down the hall.

"Onodera Ritsu?" he said, his tone questioning.

Ritsu sniffed and nodded.

“Come with me,” the man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from "Push" by Matchbox Twenty.


	20. Lap Dance

_Although I love to kiss_

_my little hula miss_

_I never get the chance_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_All through the night_

_But all she wants to do is dance_  

***

Takano sat on a chair in his room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He tried not to laugh at Onodera, who was glancing around the room like a lost puppy, and then reproached himself; why was he being so cruel to him?

“Start by dancing normally, in that sexy way that you do,” he offered, and smiled when Onodera’s cheeks pinked.

Onodera seemed to appreciate the guidance, though, for his face fell into his professional look, and a sort of calm seemed to come over him. He took a deep breath and started dancing. As usual, his movements were fluid, graceful, and breathtaking. He peered at Takano, then started moving around his chair, all the while keeping a safe distance from him. Takano let him continue this way for a moment, then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his chair. Onodera let out a yelp of surprise.

“Straddle my legs,” Takano commanded.

Onodera hesitantly did as he was told, and when his crotch was right above Takano’s, Takano raised his hips to rub himself against Onodera. Onodera tried to pull away in surprise, but Takano grabbed his hips.

“Keep dancing,” he said. 

Onodera closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them a slit and started moving, letting Takano’s hands guide him. Takano leaned back and enjoyed the view. Onodera seemed to be dancing to a song in his head, for he never faltered, and his hips moved with a distinct rhythm. Takano was impressed; even under the stressful circumstances, Onodera was still an exquisite dancer. Only the flush of his cheeks gave away his discomfort, and Takano found it extremely endearing. 

When Takano felt himself getting aroused again, he pulled Onodera down until he was sitting on his lap.

“Rub against me,” he ordered. He was surprised when Onodera vocalized his worries.

“You’ll have to…cut me…some slack,” he muttered, tentatively rutting against Takano. He shuddered when Takano thrust back. “I’m not…used to this…" 

Takano reached up and touched Onodera’s cheek. “I know,” he said, and grinned when he felt that he was hard as well. He pulled down his pants and teased his entrance with a finger.

Onodera gasped when Takano slipped it inside him, and he clutched his shoulders, momentarily freezing. 

“Keep moving,” Takano whispered, and Onodera did, whimpering as Takano thrust in and out of him. 

“You’re still so loose,” Takano murmured, and Onodera made an embarrassed sound cut off by a yell as Takano slipped another finger in.

“I want you,” he said, his voice hoarse, and he freed his cock from his towel and slipped his fingers out of Onodera. Then, holding Onodera’s hips with one hand and guiding his cock with the other, he gently lowered Onodera onto him.

Onodera let out a long moan.

Takano let him sit there for a moment and get used to the intrusion. Then he grabbed his hips and said, “Move.”

Guided by Takano’s hands, Onodera moved like he had done before, with Takano moving beneath him. Onodera let out a cry with each thrust, and the sound was…intoxicating. Takano started moving faster and faster, and then he leaned forward and wrapped both arms around Onodera, who clutched him helplessly as he lifted him up and then thrust up into him as he let him back down.

Takano found Onodera’s lips with his own and then began kissing down his neck and then up to his earlobe, which he sucked and then lightly bit.

When he felt his own release coming, he reached down and started stroking Onodera’s cock. Onodera hadn’t said a coherent word in a while, but as he came he yelled “Takano-sama!”, which tipped Takano over the edge.

Onodera slumped against Takano, spent, and Takano held him tightly.

“You know,” he whispered into Onodera’s ear. “I think I could use another bath.” He pulled out of Onodera, and felt him shudder as Takano’s seed started falling out of him. He waited for what he would say next.

“May I be excused to take one myself?” Onodera finally murmured.

Takano grinned. “Only if you join me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Rock-A-Hula Baby" by Elvis Presley. I may be going a bit overboard with all the songs lyrics I'm using. Definitely maybe. Whatever :)


	21. Changes

Ritsu regarded the big stranger before him, terror slowly washing over him. This was not one of Saga-sama’s slaves. Was he already facing the consequences of having hurt Saga?

When the man crossed his arms impatiently, Ritsu scrambled to his feet. The man moved away, and Ritsu hastened to follow him, heart thumping in his chest.

To Ritsu’s surprise, the man led him to the slaves’ mess, which was empty except for Hatori. Ritsu was shocked to see the look on his face; he was always so cool and composed, and now he had a look of utter despair.

“What is it?” Ritsu asked, fearing the answer.

“You’re to be sold—” Hatori’s voice broke off, like he was afraid it might falter.

The panic Ritsu hadn’t realized he’d been carrying bubbled up in his gut, and he felt like he might be sick. Some part of him vaguely wondered why Hatori looked so upset, but he was too consumed with anguish to care to think about it.

“Why? To who?” Ritsu managed to choke.

Ritsu could just see the tears in Hatori’s eyes as he spoke. “Saga-sama told me to tell you that his son’s relationship with you was an enormous mistake. He said the young Saga-sama never wants to see you again.”

Each word was like a swift punch to Ritsu’s gut. Why hadn’t he been content with his relationship with Saga? Why did he have to have ruined it? He should have been happy just to be with him, even if Saga just saw him as his fuck-toy.

“Your new master is Oda-san,” Hatori continued. Ritsu had never heard of him. “He’s here in Japan temporarily. You’ll be put in his custody immediately, and then you’ll go to England with him.” 

The first, ridiculous thought that crossed his mind was that he didn’t speak English. The next thought was: _I’ll never see Saga-sama again._

“This man will take you to him.” The muscular man nodded at him. Ritsu looked away in fear.

“There is no need for you to bring any clothes or toiletries you may have.” The strange man’s voice was surprisingly gentle. “You will be provided for.” 

Fresh tears started streaming down Ritsu’s face. 

“Please,” he whispered, though he knew neither of them had any power over the situation.

“My master’s ship leaves for England tomorrow, and there’s much I must do for him in the meantime, so we need to leave now.”

“Wait,” Ritsu croaked, then swallowed. Never mind. He didn’t have anybody to say goodbye to anymore.

“Ok,” he said, dejected.

***

The next twenty-four hours passed in a blur. Before he knew it, Ritsu was aboard a ship headed for England. He spent most of their first day at sea in the hammock allotted to him below decks. He spoke to no one, didn’t eat, and didn’t sleep. He spent his time clutching his chest, thinking that if he were shot through the heart, it would hurt less than how he was feeling now.


	22. Revelation

Takano crawled out of bed, pulled on his pants and shirt, and made his way out of his bedroom, but not before he leaned over Onodera and kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you,” he said, and Onodera let out a grumble and rolled over. 

Takano smiled. Onodera had been with him for three weeks now, and for three weeks he had rejected Takano’s declarations of love. He had also gotten into the habit of sleeping late into the morning. It didn’t matter to Takano; it wasn’t like Onodera had serious pressing tasks to attend to during the day. Of course, at night he did, which was another reason Takano let him sleep in. 

Takano slipped into the dining hall to find his breakfast already laid out on the table for him. He sat down and began to eat, and found his mind, as it usually did, wandering back to Onodera. He was mildly startled when a voice said: 

“Takano-sama, I wonder if I might have a word.” Takano looked up, and saw that it was Hatori. 

Takano nodded. “Yes, what is it?”

Hatori paused before carefully continuing.

“I wanted to ask a favor of you. It has come to my knowledge that one of my dearest childhood friends is a member of Oda’s Virgin Dance Troupe. He used to serve this household, but was sold when we were young, and I never knew what happened to him until recently…” Hatori stopped as though trying to force himself to slow down.

“I was hoping…if there was anything you could do…?” 

Takano cut him off.

“Of course, I’ll look into it and see what I can do.” He regarded Hatori warmly. “You’ve been a faithful servant my whole life. It would be my pleasure to do this favor for you.”

Was it just Takano, or did Hatori look uncomfortable at that moment? Takano continued.

“What’s his name?” he asked.

“Yoshino Chiaki,” Hatori said.

“All right,” Takano said, smiling. “I will see about purchasing him.” 

“Thank you, sir.” There were tears in Hatori’s eyes as he bowed low. “Is there anything I can do for you at the moment?” he asked.

“No, no, I’m all right,” Takano replied, gesturing at his unfinished breakfast. Hatori bowed again and backed out of the room.

***

That night, Takano sucked Onodera’s dick, hard.

“Please, Takano-sama—!” Onodera begged. “I need to—ah—I’m gonna come!” But before he could, Takano placed a firm grip around his shaft, abruptly halting his release.

Takano had lost count of how many times he had just brought Onodera to the brink of orgasm, only to deny it to him at the last moment. The sight of Onodera there, completely debauched, tears in his eyes, was extremely arousing, and Takano knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

Takano lay down next to Onodera and whispered in his ear: “You can come after I come. Suck me,” he commanded. Onodera raised his eyebrows for a moment, then nodded slowly. Takano grinned as he felt himself get harder; at this point, Onodera would do anything to be allowed to come.

Onodera kneeled over the bed where Takano lay and carefully took him into his mouth. His mouth was hot and wet, and Takano had to steel himself from coming then and there. He wanted more, though, and so he grabbed Onodera’s head and pushed himself farther into his mouth. Onodera immediately started coughing, and he pulled off of Takano. Takano felt a little ashamed as he watched Onodera gagging. Not too ashamed, though, to pin Onodera underneath him and press two fingers into him. He was still loose, and cried out when Takano found his prostate.

“This ends here and now,” he growled, slipping his fingers out and then thrusting his dick into him. Onodera yelled out in pain, but pretty soon his cries turned to pleasure. 

“Say. That. You. Love. Me.” Takano demanded with each thrust, but Onodera said nothing in return, only continuing with his incoherent yelling.

“Don’t come until I do—!” Takano warned, his voice breaking, and Onodera complied, coming just a second after him. 

The two lovers collapsed into each other, panting heavily, and Takano repeated his mantra:

“I love you, Onodera.”

***

The two lay there in bed together, each seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Takano had pulled out the ribbon that held Onodera’s hair together in a ponytail, and was playing with his long, loose hair.

“Say, Onodera,” he said distractedly.

“Hmm?” Onodera mumbled.

“Do you know a Yoshino Chiaki?”

“Yeah, I do. Why?” 

“He was a member of your dance troupe, right?” Takano asked.

“Well, sort of.” Onodera shrugged. “He wasn’t a dancer. I don’t know, it seemed like his health was too poor for it. But he designed our costumes and stuff like that, tattoos and props.”

Takano snapped to attention. 

“Did you just say tattoo?” 

Onodera turned beet red.

“No,” he said.

Takano ignored him, and carefully regarded him.

“I’ve seen every inch of your body, but I’ve never seen a tattoo…” he thought for a moment.

Onodera’s eyes widened the moment he saw Takano’s land on his hair. He tried to scramble away and out of bed, but Takano grabbed him and pinned him down. Takano tried to strategically move parts of his hair around to get a look at his scalp, but Onodera kept thrashing.

“Ow!” he yelled. “You’re pulling my hair!” 

“Then be still!” Takano shot back, exasperated. Finally, Onodera stopped moving, but he blushed even more deeply as Takano methodically went through his hair to examine his scalp.

Takano gasped when he finally saw it. He had to move sections of Onodera’s hair back and forth to see the whole tattoo, but there it was, just past his left ear. Takano was silent, staring at the two tiny Chinese characters. They meant “hard work” and “determination,” but in Japanese they were pronounced “Sa” and “Ga.”

Onodera carefully avoided Takano’s eyes. Takano slipped his fingers out of his hair and shifted to the side so he was no longer on top of him. Then he ruffled the top of Onodera’s head affectionately.

“I…” he ventured after a moment. “I never forgot about you, either.”

The two of them were silent for a long time. Takano pulled Onodera into an embrace, and Onodera didn’t resist.

“You didn’t really answer my question,” Onodera finally said. “Why did you want to know about Yoshino?” 

“Oh, Hatori said that he was one of his childhood friends. Did you ever know him before? Apparently he served here before he was sold to the dance troupe.”

Onodera shook his head. “That makes sense, though. Hatori was there when I was sent away, and so that must have been when Yoshino was sold as well.” 

Takano turned sharply to look at him.

“What did you just say?” he asked. 

“About what?”

“About Hatori!” 

“Oh, um, he was there the day I was sold.”

Before Takano knew what he was doing, he had climbed out of bed and was hastily pulling his clothes on. 

“What? What’s going on?” Onodera asked, alarmed. Takano only shook his head; he didn’t have the words. Onodera got out of bed, too, and put his clothes back on, intending to follow Takano. Takano didn’t object as Onodera tailed him closely as he left the room.

The two of them quickly made their way through the house to Hatori’s room. Takano shoved the door and it banged open. Hatori sat up in bed in a daze, startled.

“You knew?” Takano yelled.

“Takano-sama—” Onodera began. 

“You knew, and you lied to me!” 

“Takano-sama, what are you talking about?” Onodera insisted.

“I asked him if he knew what happened to you, and he _lied_. He said he didn’t know. But he was there!” 

Onodera cocked his head, confused. Takano sighed in exasperation.

“I asked _everyone_ about you, if they knew what had happened to you. Including _him_ ,” he pointed a finger at Hatori, who by now had climbed out of bed and was kneeling on the ground on all fours. “I trusted you! But you lied, didn’t you? Because Onodera says you were there when he was sold!” 

“He’s right,” Hatori said in a shaky voice as Takano stood over him, fuming. “I am so sorry, Takano-sama. But I’m afraid there’s one more thing I have to apologize for, something for which I don’t think you’ll ever be able to forgive me.” From the light shining in from the hallway, Takano could just make out the tears streaming down Hatori’s face.

“Well, what is it?” Takano demanded after a moment.

“I…I was the one who betrayed you. You and Onodera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I totally BSed the whole part with the Chinese characters hehe


	23. Hatori

Hatori was happier than he had ever been in his life. He had confessed his love for Yoshino, and his love had been returned. Sort of. Yoshino had admitted that he cared deeply for Hatori, and he hadn't rejected Hatori's advances. Surely he had felt how easy it was when they finally came together? Surely he had felt the depth of Hatori's feelings? Or perhaps, like Hatori, Yoshino was tired of living a lonely life. 

The other slaves kept quiet about their affair. It wasn't uncommon for slaves to find solace in each other, and besides, they respected Hatori as the de facto steward of the house. In fact, everyone knew that the quiet Onodera Ritsu was having an affair with the young Saga-sama, but they never spoke of that, either. Hatori worried about Yoshino's future in Saga-sama's household, however. He was sickly, and wasn't pulling his weight. Secretly Hatori was trying to make up for it, but he was afraid it would come to Saga-sama's attention.  

As is unfortunately common in the cruel game of life, happiness can be snatched away just as quickly as it is granted. One evening, just about a week after Hatori and Yoshino had made love for the first time, Yoshino came running to Hatori and threw himself into his arms. There were tears streaming down his face, and he was sobbing.

Hatori was surprised by the rare display of affection, but more so alarmed at his lover's distress.

"What is it?" he asked. 

Yoshino could barely choke out the words. "They—they're selling me."

Hatori's heart dropped about a foot in his chest. 

"Did they say why?" Though he already knew. It was the only thing he could think of to say. 

Yoshino shook his head against Hatori's chest. Hatori stroked his hair. 

"I'll talk to Saga-sama," he said desperately. "They can't do this."

They slipped away to Hatori's private bedroom, which was barely big enough for a cot. Yoshino had tears in his eyes the entire time they made love, and clung to Hatori as though he were a life saver. Hatori refused to believe that this was goodbye. 

Hatori was relieved when, afterward, it seemed as though Yoshino would fall asleep soon and therefore escape his troubles for a little while. He got dressed, kissed Yoshino's brow, and whispered:

"I'm going to go talk to Saga-sama."

Yoshino frowned but nodded, and Hatori left the room. 

***

Hatori stepped into Saga-sama's bedroom, where the man was in bed under the covers, dozens of papers spread out before him. 

"Master? I wondered if I might have a word..." 

Saga looked up, annoyed. Uh-oh. Doing this now was a mistake. 

"What?"

Hatori was suddenly nervous. "I—uh." He took a breath. "My good friend Yoshino Chiaki—one of your slaves—told me that he is to be sold. I wanted to ask you not to carry out the sale."

"And why would I do that?"

_Because you owe it to me_ , he thought. He bowed his head. 

"It would mostly be a favor to me. Yoshino is a hard worker, though, a valuable asset for you." He added. 

Saga snickered. "I know that little runt hardly does anything."

"Please. I'll do whatever you want," he said desperately.

His master regarded him for a long moment. "I know you slaves keep secrets like it's your job. About each other and the masters you serve." He paused. "Tell me what my son is up to."

Hatori looked at him, puzzled, then remembered. 

"Ah," he said. 

"I knew you'd know."

Hatori thought for a split second before he blurted out: "He's having an affair with Onodera Ritsu." 

Saga-sama frowned. "Who's that?" he asked.  

"Nobody," he said quickly. "A slave."

"Interesting." Hatori could tell he didn't find it interesting at all. 

He couldn't wait any longer. "So you'll keep Yoshino?"

"When did I say I'd do that?"

"But—"

"I don't make deals with slaves."

Hatori suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. How quickly he had betrayed a fellow slave and the only master who had ever treated him kindly, and it was all for nothing. He was losing Yoshino. He dropped to all fours.

"Please, Saga-sama," he begged. "Yoshino is a dear childhood friend. I couldn't bear to lose him."

Saga-sama regarded him with disgust. "Don't think I can't tell what he is to you. What you two are. You're just like my son and his little slut."

Hatori blinked back his tears. 

"Please. I love him." 

"Men are incapable of loving each other," Saga-sama scoffed. "Regardless of the perverse pleasures you find in each other, you would eventually lose interest in him. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor." He squinted down at Hatori, and there was no empathy, no compassion in his face. His next comment was like a blow to the stomach. 

"I would be getting rid of both of you if I didn't need you so much." 

The first tear rolled off Hatori's face and fell to the floor. 

"Please," he pleaded, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Don't breathe a word of this to my son, or you will regret it. Now get out of my sight."

***

Yoshino was gone when Hatori returned. He tried to swallow down the panic that was rising in his throat. This wasn't happening. Not yet.  

He went into the slaves' bunk next door and said, "Has anybody seen Yoshino?" All he got were blank stares.

“Please, has _anybody_ seen Yoshino?”

Nothing. Nobody knew. In the next few days, Hatori practically tore the house apart looking for his beloved. But it was useless. There was no sign of him. He was gone. 


	24. Past

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_***_

“A few days later, Onodera was sold as well.” Hatori continued. “I didn’t realize he was being sold to the same master as Yoshino.” 

Takano peered down at Hatori, who was still kneeling on all fours and speaking into the floor. He didn’t know whether he wanted to comfort or kick the man. After a few more minutes of glaring at Hatori, Takano turned an about-face and stomped out of the room. He didn’t know how to deal with this, and so his best response was to flee. 

Onodera followed as Takano glided down the hall and back to his bedroom. Takano seemed lost in thought at he pulled his clothes off and climbed back into bed, so Onodera carefully asked him:

“So, what are you going to do?”

Takano looked at him, startled. “What do you mean?”

“You’re going to buy Yoshino, aren’t you?”

Takano frowned. “I don’t know. Why should I?”

Onodera sighed, exasperated. “Because he and Hatori love each other!”

“Oh?” Takano asked. “Do you know for sure that Yoshino still loves him?”

“No, but he must!" 

There was a pause, and then Takano said: “You loved me ten years ago, right? So if you say that Yoshino must still love Hatori, then you must still love me.”

Onodera froze, opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. Takano looked at him shrewdly, then grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the bed so that he was lying next to him. He sat up and pinned Onodera underneath him with both arms.

“You must still love me,” he repeated.

He gave Onodera a hard look, waiting for him to deny it. When, after staring intently at him for another long moment Onodera didn’t say anything, Takano groaned and flopped back onto his back.

“I don’t understand why you just can’t say it!” he half-yelled, a painful bitterness in his voice. “Onodera—” he turned to face him again “—I love you more than anything in the world. I wouldn’t hesitate to do for you what Hatori did for Yoshino!” He reached out and took the smaller man’s wrists, pulling him toward him. “Just—please—say you love me!” 

“I can’t,” Onodera managed in a small voice.

“Why not!?” Takano demanded, and Onodera pulled his arms away indignantly.

“You don’t know what it was like, losing you! You don’t know…you don’t know.” Onodera started inching toward the edge of the bed. Takano reached out and took his wrists again, though gently this time, and said:

“Then tell me. Make me understand.” Onodera squirmed a few more moments, but Takano held firm. “Tell me why you’re holding back,” Takano said as Onodera finally went still.

Onodera closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Get under the covers,” Takano whispered.

Onodera opened his eyes and glared at him.

“You’re shivering!”

Onodera opened his mouth to protest, then seemed to realize he was right. He crawled under the blankets that Takano held up for him, but maintained a careful distance.

“Tell me,” Takano said again, and he was surprised when Onodera actually did begin to speak.

“I never really had anybody, growing up.” Takano’s eyes widened at the sound of barely suppressed emotion in Onodera’s voice. He wanted to hold him close, but he let him be and patiently waited for him to continue. 

“My parents died when I was five, so I don’t really remember them. I had no living relatives, so I was sold into the system.”

Takano cursed himself for never having inquired about Onodera’s past. How could he have neglected something so important? 

“My parents had taught me to read, though, and I was a pretty proficient reader by that time. My job in my first household was simply to read to my mistress.”

He paused a moment, then continued. “It’s not like there was much else I could do; I was only five.

“I never really developed any connections with anyone during that time. I had no friends, no one who cared for me. My mistress kept herself at an icy distance from me…. My only escape was the stories in the books I read to her.” 

Onodera took a deep breath. “Then, when I was seven, I was sold to another home. To this day I don’t know why I was sold, why my mistress got rid of me…”

Takano suppressed the urge to reach out and hold Onodera’s hand.

“I became just another house slave, and now I didn’t have the stories anymore.”

Takano smiled. “I’m sure that didn’t stop you,” he said.

Onodera looked at him, startled. “You’re right,” he finally said. “That’s when I started sneaking into my master’s library and borrowing books. To try to make up for the fact that I had zero human connection…” 

Onodera’s face pinked as he admitted this, and Takano felt his eyes start to burn as tears threatened them.

“I was sold again when I was thirteen, to this household, and by that time I thought I was used to being alone. I began borrowing books from your father’s library, and I was content.” 

There was an extremely long pause.

“At least…that’s what I thought.” Onodera finally met Takano’s gaze for a split second, then looked away.

“I never craved a relationship with someone else until I saw you. I don’t know what it was…I guess I just thought, when I saw you so absorbed in that book, that maybe you could understand me.

“For three years I watched you—”

“Wait a second,” Takano interrupted. “You loved me for three years before you said anything?”

Onodera glared at him, and Takano sighed. All that wasted time.

“I’m sorry. Please continue,” Takano said earnestly.

“For once in my life I had a purpose besides reading. I was happier than ever, content with fantasizing about you and me. I never dreamed you would actually acknowledge me, and that we would…” he trailed off.

“Become lovers?” Takano supplied.

Onodera nodded.

“You—you can’t imagine—” the emotion began to show through Onodera’s voice again “—the heartbreak I went through when I lost you.”

 _I think I can_ , Takano thought, but remained quiet.

“I almost died,” Onodera confessed, the tears now running freely and his voice barely a whisper. “I was so depressed, and so many times I just wanted it to end…”

Takano felt his own first tear fall, and he finally reached out and pulled Onodera into an embrace. He held him for a long time as Onodera’s tears turned to sobs and back to just tears again.

“What changed?” Takano finally asked. “What happened so that you became such a good dancer?”

“Oda-san finally set me straight. I was neglecting my training, and he said that if I didn’t change my attitude soon, he would have to sell me.” He shivered. “He said he would probably get the best price for me from a brothel.” 

Takano tensed, and Onodera said darkly, “Oda-san had a soft spot for me from the beginning. If it had been anyone else, he would have sold them much sooner and without warning.

“It didn’t take much improvement on my part before I was allowed to read from Oda-san’s library. And that just motivated me even more…”

“And so you became the wonderful dancer that you are today,” Takano finished. 

Onodera blushed at the compliment.

“So…” Takano said after a moment. “You can’t say that you love me because…”

“Because if I lose you again, I _will_ die,” Onodera blurted out, then covered his mouth in shock.

Takano’s eyes lit up in shock and surprise, and then he held Onodera even more tightly. 

“I will never, ever, let anything come between us again,” he said fiercely.

He held Onodera a long time, hoping against hope that now he would finally say it, but after a while he noticed that Onodera’s breaths had become slow and deep. He had fallen asleep.

“I love you,” Takano whispered, and he settled in to go to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from "Something Good" from the Sound of Music.


	25. Onodera

_Every time I try to walk away_

_Something makes me turn around and stay_

_And I can’t tell you why_

_No baby, I can’t tell you why_

*** 

Onodera awoke early the next morning to Takano gently sucking at his neck. He wanted to react indignantly, but he was so exhausted that all he managed to do was groan and try to roll away. Takano held on to his shoulders, clutching him firmly yet gently.

“Takano-sama…” Onodera breathed, feebly trying to get away. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. Takano’s lips found his own. They were soft and sweet, and Takano kissed him with a tenderness, a slowness, that Onodera had never known. Takano moved one hand to Onodera’s head and gently caressed his hair.

“I love you, Onodera.” It was a ghost of a whisper, one that Onodera felt more than heard against his lips. Takano gently darted his tongue into Onodera’s mouth, quickly tasting him.

“Mmm,” Takano moaned, and Onodera felt his defenses weakening. How could he put up a fight when Takano was acting…like this? He kissed his jaw, his collarbone, moving dangerously lower to his chest.

 _Takano-sama’s acting…different than usual_.

“What?” said Takano.

Onodera opened his eyes and peeked at Takano, confused.

“You mean you don’t realize you just said that out loud?” Takano said, astounded.

Onodera’s cheeks turned bright red. Takano chuckled softly. 

“What did you mean by that?” He asked gently, again lightly running his fingers through Onodera’s hair.

“It’s just…” Onodera knew Takano would just push him if he refused to answer, so Onodera blurted out: “You’re just being gentler than usual.” He felt his cheeks get even hotter.

Takano stared at him blankly for a moment. 

“You’re making it sound like I rape you…” 

“No, I wouldn’t say that.” Onodera didn’t know why he rushed to deny this, when its truth was questionable.

“You just always say how good it is when I’m a little rough, so I thought you liked it better that way.”

“I do not!” Onodera said indignantly. 

Takano raised his eyebrows. “Clearly you have some sort of problem where you voice your thoughts without realizing it.” He leaned close to Onodera’s ear. “‘Ah, yes, Takano-sama. Right there, Takano-sama,’” he moaned into his ear. If possible, Onodera’s cheeks got even hotter as he realized how arousing that was—hearing Takano-sama mimic his cries of pleasure.

“I don’t mind,” Takano said, his hands moving down Onodera’s body. “Tell me all your innermost thoughts. I doubt you could find more eager ears anywhere. Tell me your secrets,” he whispered. “Tell me you love me.”

“Takano-sama, I—” the words were about to come out, unbidden, but Takano halted them by putting his lips over Onodera’s.

 _You idiot,_ Onodera thought somewhere at the back of his mind as Takano proceeded to make love to him. _I was just about to say it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from the song "I Can't Tell You Why" by the Eagles.


	26. Takano

Several hours later, it was Onodera who woke up Takano.

“Takano-sama,” Onodera whispered, nudging at his arm. 

“What time is it?” Takano mumbled groggily.

“Almost noon.”

“Oh.” Suddenly, Takano noticed how intently Onodera was looking at him. “What is it?” he asked.

Onodera averted his gaze. “Um, I was wondering if you had thought about purchasing Yoshino.”

Takano groaned. “Not this again!” Deep down he knew he was just jealous of the attention Onodera was giving the problem, when the two of them had problems of their own at hand, but he couldn’t help but feeling a flash of anger.

Onodera held firm. “Please. Would you please do it, for—for me.”

“For you,” Takano repeated, something like disgust in his tone. _Why is this so important to you?_

Onodera nodded, meeting his eyes again.

Takano sighed.

“Fine, then,” he said abruptly. “I do something for you, you do something for me. Tell me that you love me.”

Those last words hung in the air between them. Onodera’s face looked pained.

_Shit_ , Takano thought.

“I can’t,” Onodera finally insisted.

“Why _not_?” Takano asked, though he knew he should probably drop it.

“Can’t you see? It wouldn’t _mean_ anything if I said it just so you would do something for me.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!” Takano shouted. “Onodera, you either love me or you don’t. And it’s as simple as telling me one way or the other: Do you or do you not love me?”

Onodera’s face screwed up, and he looked as though he might start crying. Takano had had enough.

“Come find me when you have an answer,” he said brusquely, yanking the covers off and climbing out of bed. He crossed the room to his bathroom, which he entered and closed the door behind him.

_Shit_ , he thought, leaning against the door and breathing heavily.


	27. Chapter 27

Takano stood before Oda-san, inexplicably nervous.

“You want to see…my Chiaki?” Oda-san asked, confused. He peered at Takano doubtfully, and Takano could tell what was on his mind. No doubt Oda-san was afraid Takano had tired of Onodera already and was looking to acquire another one of his slaves. Takano reassured him:

“I just want to talk to him for a moment,” he said. “Just talk.”

Takano was led to a small room in the middle of Oda-san’s house. There was one person in the room, a young man who was writing calligraphy. He looked up when Takano entered.

“These are beautiful characters,” Takano said. 

Yoshino stood up hastily and bowed when he saw how finely Takano was dressed; clearly, he was a slave-owner.

“Thank you, sir,” he said.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Yoshino slowly looked up at him. “You may have never even met me.”

When Yoshino looked confused, Takano continued.

“My name is Takano Masamune, formerly Saga Masamune.” 

Yoshino’s eyes widened.

“Hatori…was asking about you,” Takano finished, mumbling.

Yoshino’s face lit up with excitement.

“Hatori still serves you? And he was asking about me? How does he know where I am? May I see him?” Takano was shocked to see tears of joy come to Yoshino’s eyes.

“Yoshino,” Takano said carefully. “What sort of relationship did you have with Hatori?”

Yoshino’s face suddenly turned pale, and all excitement drained from it. 

“We…we were childhood friends,” he said. “Best friends.”

“Is that all?”

Yoshino nodded uncertainly.

“Because Hatori claims you two had an affair.”

Yoshino suddenly looked panicked, and blurted out, “Please don’t tell Oda-san I’m not a virgin!”

Takano raised his eyebrows, amused at this sudden turn.

“I’m sorry I just lied to you, Takano-sama. Yes, we were more than friends.”

“Yoshino,” Takano said, not unkindly. “I’m not here to pass judgment or spill any secrets. All I want to know is how you felt about Hatori.”

Yoshino looked confused, no doubt wondering what on earth Takano was getting at or why he wanted to know. He paused a moment. 

“I cared for him,” he finally said. “A lot.” 

Takano tried to conceal his disappointment.

“He—he did tell me he loved me,” Yoshino offered shyly, and Takano perked up.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Yoshino’s face was turning a light pink.

“And…did you love him?”

“Yes,” Yoshino whispered, tears suddenly in his eyes again. “But I never got to tell him that.” 

“What if,” Takano began. “You could tell him that now. Would you?”

Yoshino frowned and blinked at Takano.

“I mean, do you still love him?”

Yoshino stared at Takano a moment, again probably wondering what he wanted, but then his face softened and he unloaded the burden on his heart. 

“Yes,” he said.


	28. Reunion

***

_Well, I get so lonely when I am without you_  
_But in my mind, deep in my mind_  
_I can't forget about you_  
_Good times, and faces that remind me, yeah_  
_I'm tryin' to forget your name and leave it all behind me_  
_You're comin' back to find me_

_***_

Onodera wondered aimlessly around Takano’s house. He hadn’t seen the man since he had given Onodera his ultimatum, and he felt intuitively that if he stayed in his bedroom, which was right next to Takano’s, he was more likely to run into him. And for the moment that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He glanced into the mess as he passed it, and stopped when he saw an astonishing sight. 

The room was empty except for two people, and Onodera recognized them as Hatori and Yoshino. The scene seemed so intimate that Onodera felt like an intruder, but all the same, he couldn’t help but stare.

The two men hadn’t noticed Onodera; they had eyes only for each other. Hatori was holding his hand to Yoshino’s cheek, and Yoshino was leaning into the touch, gazing up into Hatori’s tear-filled eyes. Then the two of them embraced, and Onodera watched them for a long time as they held onto each other. Finally, he tore his eyes away and ran off toward Takano’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from Foreplay/Long time by Boston.


	29. Tiny Dancer

_But oh how it feels so real_

_Lying here_

_With no one near_

_Only you_

_And you can hear me_

_When I say softly_

_Slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_***_

Onodera peered through the door into Takano’s bedroom. The lights were off, and Takano seemed to be asleep. He was lying on his side, back facing Onodera. Onodera crept in quietly and sat down on the bed. He was only mildly surprised when Takano rolled over to face him.

“Did—did you purchase Yoshino?” Onodera asked.

“No,” Takano replied, no hint of sleep in his voice. When Onodera looked crestfallen he added quickly:

“I tried to. Oda-san refused. But I arranged a deal with him. From now on, Yoshino will perform his duties at Oda-san’s house, but will be housed here—”

“I love you—!” Onodera blurted out the words before he even realized they were on the tip of his tongue. Takano’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You do?” 

Onodera’s cheeks turned crimson.

“Umm…”

Takano sat up and captured Onodera’s lips in a kiss that was sweet and tender. 

“You can’t take it back now that you’ve said it.” He kissed Onodera again and sighed. “I am never ever letting you go.”

For once Onodera didn’t resist, and he let himself sink into the kisses. He felt like he was fifteen again, his feelings out in the open, and he was relieved to have finally revealed what was in his heart. But he wasn’t as sure of their future as Takano was. _What comes after happily ever after?_

He gently pushed Takano away. “Regardless of how I feel, I can’t be happy as a slave.”

Takano nodded. “I know,” he said. “That’s why I submitted the paperwork for your emancipation this morning.” 

Onodera gasped, and tears came to his eyes, unbidden. “Really?” he asked.

“Yes. I want you to be with me, but on your own terms.” He kissed the tears from Onodera’s face. “I can get you a job, if you’d like. And you’re welcome to stay with me, although I understand if you want your own place—”

“Takano,” Onodera interrupted. “Stop talking.” And he hesitantly leaned forward to kiss Takano’s lips. Takano kissed him back, amazed at how his lover had managed to surprise him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John.


End file.
